Drawn
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU – Haunted/Obsession side/interlude-fic. Aksel wasn't stupid, he just wasn't overly smart. So when someone like Vanir came on to him, it really wasn't his fault when he didn't recognize it right away. Vanir/Aksel OC , Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel or Eragon's kid) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances, and the universe and versions of the creatures I use in this story (hydras and chimeras in particular).

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi – meaning guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Supernatural creatures – there will be mainly elves, dragons/hydras and vampires in this. Mpreg – mentioned only. Mild mature content/Lime – that means a little frottage (hand job or rubbing against each other) and fellatio (blow job). Mature content/Lemon – that means sexual intercourse. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** A few people have asked me to write something more Aksel-centric, but everyone knows that putting an OC as a "main character" in a fic is a very dangerous move. But I was in a place where I needed to write something more upbeat. Because _Obsession_ is centred around Murtagh/Eragon and Thorn/Saphira, and after writing the Morzan/Brom fic, I wanted to write a character piece on Aksel and his feelings towards Vanir. It is the least noticed relationship in _Obsession_, mostly because it isn't that relevant, but I felt that Aksel had earned it. I wanted to give him a one-shot.

I had no idea what was going to happen when I started _Drawn_, seeing as I started it on a whim, but...well, lookie what happened. :laughs:

This story takes place in-between scenes in chapter fifteen "_Raising Storms_" of the story. It's set after the scene in Thorn's POV where he talks to Murtagh about overhearing Eragon, him and Saphira talk, and before the scene in Saphira's POV where she finds Eragon asleep on his bed.

A huge thanks to **Illyric** for convincing me it was ok to post it and for beta'ing it.

I want to mention **kattastic999**, who is the self-proclaimed Aksel's number 1 fan and **DarkStar-MidnightSun**, who once upon a time asked me to write a Vanir/Aksel story.

Here you go, you two and everyone else. I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Word**_ – word written in my language _Andelan_. Beware that there is a lot of _Andelan_ in this story. You might have to scroll down a bit.

**EDIT (16th of September)**

Due to FFNet's regulations, I have edited out parts of this chapter. The link to the unedited version of this chapter, along with the other unedited versions of my stories can be found on my "homepage". The rest of the stories in question will be up shortly.

* * *

**DRAWN**

_**An Obsession Interlude**_

**-The untold story of a Chimera named Aksel-**

Aksel didn't know why he loved him; he just knew that he did.

_He_ was everything Aksel was not. He was well-groomed, well-bred, sarcastic, closed-off, acknowledged, noticed, powerful...

Maybe that was why he loved him? Nah, it made no sense. He wasn't drawn to power. And besides, the first time he had seen _him_, he hadn't shown off his power. No, it had to be something else.

Then what was it? Aksel was by no means invisible, but he also wasn't the centre of attention. Aksel liked it there. While it may seem like he **had** to be the centre of everyone's attention, he was often more ignored than he was noticed. He just liked to liven up the room when it was needed. Aksel figured that came from his mother's side. She was vivid and warm; like Arya's mother. Aksel's mother, though, was only a quarter elf. She was a chimera like himself, even though she appeared human.

Aksel figured that was why he was so emotional. His human side had a stronger internal hold even though he looked like a bloody elf. Because most elves he had met, on the exception of Arya and her elven family and friends, seemed to have been made of stone. Even _he_ was stoic.

Aksel was the exact opposite than that. He was open, friendly and he looked like a mess half of the time. Aksel was a joker, a half-blood, not nearly half as powerful as _him_ and could blend in way more easily, even though _he_ was a magician.

When Arya had done a background check on _him_, Aksel had nearly flipped. He had to admit that. He didn't want his half-sister to dig into the background of guy he liked. Even if that was how he found out that Vanir was three-quarter elf and a quarter magician, it didn't matter. Vanir looked like a bloody elf more than Aksel did!

Vanir had the elegance and walk of someone that belonged beside Arya in the elven court. And yet he lived in Ceunon all by himself. It fit with his personality, but not with his bloodline. That was of course before Arya told him Vanir was an orphan.

It didn't matter to Aksel. All that mattered was that he couldn't understand Vanir's behaviour. Then again, Aksel didn't understand his own behaviour. He seriously didn't know how he was supposed to act around the guy!

The blond groaned and slammed his forehead against the table. He gripped his hair with both hands and pulled.

How could something be so hard? He couldn't be the only chimera that had been shoved into the situation he was in. The only elven chimera that was stuck into a painful situation with a fellow elven chimera, that was. There had to be some instruction manual on how to act in the situation he was in. Because it wasn't like he could talk to Vanir about it.

He just had to fall for the wrong guy, didn't he? Damn complicated situation. Damn complicated guy!

"Damn awkward situation. Fucking stoic and complicated asshole. Blasted books that don't make any friggin' sense! Argh!" Aksel grumbled under his breath.

"Having trouble, Aksel?"

He looked up. Eragon waved at him from the doorway. Aksel was surprised to notice that Ren was not in his arms.

"Where's junior?" Aksel sat back up and closed the book he had been reading.

"Saphira's taking care of him," Eragon walked into the library and sat down.

"So...you trust her again?"

Eragon bit his lip and shifted in his seat. "Well, yeah. She said it was a one-time thing, and I believe her," he said softly. "The bastard still gives me the creeps, though."

Aksel agreed whole-heartedly.

"So, what are you reading up on?" Eragon tilted his head.

"Nothin'," Aksel crossed his arms over the book and smiled. "Absolutely nothin'."

"Bullshit," Eragon snorted. "You can tell me, you know. Or do you want me to close the door first?"

Even though Eragon had been joking about that last part, Aksel nodded his head. If he was going to talk about **this**, then he was going to make sure no elves; related or otherwise, were eavesdropping.

Eragon blinked. It took him two seconds to get up and close the door. Aksel watched him sit back down. Suddenly he regretted having agreed to do this. Then again, Eragon was basically the only one he could talk to.

"So?"

"I'm readin' up on this thingy I'm stuck in, like you suggested I'd do," Aksel shrugged. "So far, blah."

Eragon gave a small nod. Aksel appreciated that he was there. Eragon had enough to think about himself, and still he had time to help a friend? It was nice.

"Aksel?"

"Wha?" he blinked.

Eragon slapped his forehead. Aksel realised he must have tuned him out. Oh.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you have found so far, besides _blah_?" he asked softly.

"Oh, um, sure," Aksel flipped the book back up. "See? Nothing good in here."

Eragon leaned over and read it. He blushed slightly. "That might be because you're reading Kama Sutra," the brunet said dryly.

"I am?" Aksel blinked and looked down. "...I am. Huh. Didn't realise that."

Eragon said something else, but Aksel chose to tune it out. He put the book back where he found it.

Something wouldn't leave his mind, though. "Dude, what do you think the Teach is doing with this thing?" he asked with a grin.

Eragon spluttered loudly. Aksel leaned against the bookshelf and sniggered.

"I don't want to know," Eragon coughed. "I've known him since I was a kid. That's way too traumatizing."

"I'm just sayin'..." Aksel shrugged. "It is the creature version."

Eragon said something else, and the blond wished he had caught it, because there was a _very_ nice blush on Eragon's cheeks. Oh well. Aksel turned back to the shelf and skimmed over the titles.

Hmm, what was this? "The Teach has a book about vampire mating," he said and pulled it down.

"Well, yeah. He, um, does teach mythology," Eragon said awkwardly.

Aksel couldn't blame him. That comment probably hit a little too close to home. He opened the book anyway, though. He leaned against the shelf and flipped through the pages. Huh, interesting.

"Hey, put it back!" Eragon said and got up. "There's nothing for you in -"

"The Teach has notes in here," Aksel interrupted.

Eragon fell silent.

Very interesting. Aksel grinned to himself and squinted to read the notes better. They were scribbled all over the place; on the top and bottom of the page, in the lining, in-between sentences...

"Like I said, he teaches it," Eragon cleared his throat.

"You told me he didn't teach it to this extent," the blond looked up. "Saphira confirmed it."

"When did you talk to Saph about that!"

Aksel ignored him. He looked back at the shelf, found the book he had been eyeing before the vampire book had popped out, and took it down. He then walked back to the table and sat down, the vampire book still open in his hands. He slid the other book slightly to the side and started to read the notes again.

Aksel wanted to laugh when Eragon sat down too, but didn't. He had to hold it in when Eragon scooted closer, though. But hey, the brunet had a reason. Aksel was just too curious. Eragon needed to know what signs to look out for.

"I don't get it," Eragon said a minute later.

"That's cos it's in _Andelan_," Aksel crocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I got that!" Eragon mock-glared at him. "What I don't get is what he has written. It's pretty illegible too."

"I can read it just fine," Aksel shrugged.

"Read it to me?"

He stopped right in the middle of a passage. He looked up at Eragon. He was biting his lip, looking confused and curious all at once.

"...It's nothing exciting, really," the blond shrugged again. "Just references to other chapters, books and people. Some things are crossed out or underlined, but...there's nothing really entertaining in here. So far, anyways."

Eragon nodded absent-mindedly. Aksel tilted his head.

"Is...Murtagh mentioned in there?" the brunet whispered.

Aksel crocked an eyebrow. Last time, Eragon had expressed his undying hatred of Murtagh. Nothing had made him change his mind, had it? Aksel checked anyway.

"Nope, sorry," he gave Eragon a lopsided grin.

"How about...Morzan?" Eragon actually leaned in.

Now Aksel was interested. "The bastard's dad?" he smacked his lips. "I can check."

Eragon gave him a soft smile. Aksel blinked. He shrugged to himself and flipped through the book.

Nope, nope, no but interesting, nu-uh...wait a sec! He paused. Nope, false alarm.

"Sorry, dude," Aksel looked up a minute later. "Nothin' about him either. Though there are some interesting chapters in here..."

"Oh?" Eragon blinked.

"Well, yeah," Aksel flipped back to what he had found. "Like here you can read about how the mating affects the non-vampire part of the pair, the mating bond, the four stages of vampire surrendering, about possible traits in offspring, the courting process..._the mating ritual_ -"

"Gimme that!" Eragon reached for the book.

Aksel laughed and ripped it out from under his hands. "You didn't say please," he said teasingly.

Eragon glared at him. Aksel jumped out of his seat and held the book over his head. He laughed again when Eragon tried to jump up and reach it. How he loved being taller than his friends.

After several unsuccessful tries, Eragon was looking rather pissed off indeed.

"Do you want to remain childless?" he hissed.

Aksel blinked. Eragon narrowed his eyes. Aksel meeped and gave him the book. The brunet snorted and sat back down.

Aksel waited for Eragon to open it, but he simply stroked the cover and poked it.

"Why'd you want it if you aren't going to read it?" he tilted his head.

Eragon crocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to let you read out loud," he said dryly.

"I wasn't gonna," Aksel slumped back down in his seat. "That's not somethin' I wanna read about."

Eragon continued to run his finger down the spine of the book.

"You don't have to read it, you know," Aksel said softly. "It's okay to be ignorant."

"No. Not around Murtagh, it isn't," Eragon licked his lips. "I'm not saying he's going to, because he **isn't**, but it'd be nice to know what's going on with him. So I know how to avoid pissing him off further. He's not allowed to attack me or Ren."

Aksel frowned. He hadn't understood half of that. He wasn't stupid, but that hadn't made any sense whatsoever.

"What?"

Eragon sighed. "I just...I need to know what's going on in his head."

"Thorn knows that better than any dumb old book," Aksel nudged him.

"I don't see you asking Thorn what's going on in Vanir's head," Eragon countered.

Well, damn. He had a point. "Well, I don't know him like you do," Aksel replied. "I'm forced to consult a dumb old book because there's no way in hell I'm listenin' to my sister."

Eragon sent him a look that was filled with more pity than Aksel was comfortable with.

"Hey, it's cool," he grinned sheepishly. "I don't mind readin' a bit. It'll be good for me, I'm sure."

Eragon was still looking at him with that look, though. Aksel grabbed the book he had pushed aside and flipped it open. Huh, so far so good.

Then again, he had said that about four books already.

"Can I help you?"

"Nah, I'm cool," he looked up and grinned. "You go on and spend some time with junior."

Eragon nodded softly and stood. He waved and walked out of the room.

Aksel noticed to his amusement that Eragon had taken the vampire mating book with him.

**::DRAWN::**

Aksel was about ready to give up. Two hours had passed since Eragon had left, and he was no closer to finding an answer to the fucked-up situation he was in. The situation was no longer complicated. Oh no, _fucked-up_ fit so much better.

Aksel shoved the book into the shelf he had found it. He didn't care about putting it exactly where he had found it anymore. Oh no, he was too irritated for that. The same shelf would have to do.

"Aksel?"

His shoulders dropped as he turned around. Great. Now he was in for it.

Arya narrowed her eyes as she walked inside. Aksel noticed to his displeasure that she didn't close the door.

"Is this where you have been hiding out?" she asked.

Aksel nodded.

"Why?" she stopped before him.

"Just readin'," he shrugged.

She crocked an eyebrow. Ok, so she didn't believe that for a second.

"About the bond thing," Aksel added.

The second eyebrow followed the first. She nodded slowly. "But talking to me was out of the question?"

"Kinda," he ducked his head. "I wanted to figure this out myself, and I know what you would say anyway."

"And what would I say?" Arya asked.

"That I should get my head out of my ass and talk to him," Aksel scratched his nose absently.

Arya gave him a half-smile. She took hold of his arm and gently pulled him back to the table he had been reading at for the past three and a half hours.

"While I may have said that, I would have tried to help you too. You can tell an ass to move, but if it doesn't want to listen, then it doesn't want to listen," she said teasingly.

He stuck his tongue out at her. She winked back.

"So...is there something I can help you with?" she tilted her head.

Aksel looked over her shoulder and to the slightly open door. Arya crocked an eyebrow and looked behind her. She rolled her eyes, stood up and closed it.

"You're such a scaredy-cat," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not! I just don't want people to overhear!"

"So?" Arya asked again, ignoring his previous comment.

"...You know I don't know whether I'm submissive or not, right?" he started awkwardly.

Arya nodded understandingly.

"Well, from what I've read, if I am submissive, there's really nothing I can do but wait. Which sucks, cos I don't know if I am. But if I'm dominant, I'm supposed to go out there and take what's mine, but I _know _he'll recognize what I'm doing, and -"

"Calm down, Aksel," Arya said soothingly as she grabbed his hands. "It doesn't help to get stressed over it. Just take a deep and relaxing breath."

Aksel just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you would listen to me for a minute, I could help you get through this."

Aksel looked away. He wanted help, he really did. But getting help from his sister? Help to get laid? That didn't sound right.

"I'm doing this for you, Aksel. Come on, just give it a try."

Alright, fine. He sighed loudly. She sent him an encouraging smile. Aksel took a deep breath and looked at her pointedly.

"Now, close your eyes," she waited till he did as told before continuing. "Clear your mind."

Okay, now that wasn't as easy. She squeezed his hands, and somehow that helped him a bit. He took another breath and tried his best to clear his head.

"Good," Arya said softly. "Now listen to my voice. _**Lahm av ejji stragm,**_ Aksel."

Her voice seemed to draw him in. Amazingly enough, he felt a calm surround him. He didn't fight it, even though he wanted to. He recognized magic when he felt it. But Arya knew what she was doing. He could trust her.

"_**Bhat lijhm kuel ejjin**_, Aksel?" Arya asked him.

"_**Ca**_," he replied.

Her hands pressed his palms together, so her hands were no longer gripping them individually, but was enclosing them. He took another deep breath.

"Good."

A new wave of calmness washed over him. He was beginning to feel a little drowsy.

"Look into yourself and answer my questions," she said gently. "Are you submissive or dominant?"

"I don't know."

She gently caressed his hands. "But he is the one?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Mm. Do you see kids in your future?"

He bit his lip. Did he? Could he see himself with kids? "...Yeah," he smiled.

"Will you be carrying them or will he?" she asked a little louder.

She couldn't ask him any easy questions, could she? "...I don't know," he frowned.

Arya sighed. He felt some of his concentration wave. Arya must have picked up on this, because she started to rub his hands again.

"Alright, how about this...what appeals to you most; having him on top of you or you on top of him?"

He had to give her credit. Not everyone could ask their sibling that. Whether they had grown up together or not, had known each other long or not didn't matter. But regarding the question...

"I just don't know," he pouted.

"Damn," she gripped his hands a little tighter. "Ok, then I want you to take another deep breath for me."

Aksel did.

"Listen to my voice..." she murmured. "Oh, hold on...there's one thing I haven't asked yet."

He frowned.

"Keep your eyes closed, kid," Arya said softly.

Aksel made sure they were closed. He was going to get back at her for the kid comment, though.

"Do you want to be chased, or do you want to do the chasing?"

He fell silent. He had never thought of it like that before...

"I...I guess I want to...be chased."

He could feel her smile at him.

"Good. Now, _**lahm av ejji stragm**_," she hummed. "_**Acp lijhme auken**_."

Aksel opened his eyes. Arya let go of his hands and sent him a wink.

"You did good, bro," she grinned. "Your problems should solve themselves eventually."

"Wha?" he blinked. "But I didn't say anything helpful!"

Arya laughed. Her eyes twinkled as her mouth curved into a small smirk. "Yes, you did," she stood up. "You want to be chased. For now, you're the submissive one. How you plan out the sex will be entirely up to you two."

He spluttered. Arya laughed loudly.

"Good luck, Aksel," she continued to laugh to herself as she walked out of the room.

Aksel stared after her. What had she done to him? "_**Ghalan**_," he whispered.

"I heard that."

Aksel jumped. He banged his head against the table and waited for Arya's new round of loud laughter to fade away. He had such great friends indeed.

**::DRAWN::**

The night had fallen, and Aksel was acutely aware of Murtagh's presence outside. It was like the vampire cast a shadow inside the house, even though he never stepped inside of it. The mood seemed more sombre, more serious when he was there.

The blond glared into the tenth or so book of the day. He had given up researching the bond; apparently Arya had snuck his role out of him during her little hypnotherapy session thing. Now he was researching her magic.

Aksel flipped past yet another spell with a growl. Alright, so she hadn't used any truth-based spells. Besides, she was an elf. What did she need a truth spell for?

"...She wouldn't need one," he murmured to himself. "Just a mind-clearing thingy."

He flipped back to the index and ran his finger down the page. Aha! There it was. Mind-clearing. He found the page and started to read.

"Mind-clearing, used for clearing minds. Derr," he snorted. "Requires high-level magic; which she has, a connection strengthens the clearing; we have that..."

"What are you reading?"

Aksel stiffened. Why, why him? He forced himself to relax and peeked up. Vanir crocked an eyebrow.

"Just stuff. Magic stuff," he shrugged.

"Magic? I can help you with that," Vanir drawled.

Dear God, why was he walking into the room! "No, I'm cool," Aksel grinned sheepishly. "I found what I was looking for."

Why wasn't he stopping? Aksel watched him sit down two seats away from him. The blond let out a mental sigh of relief over the distance.

"What was it?" Vanir tilted his head.

"Just mind-clearing," Aksel shrugged again.

Vanir narrowed his eyes. "I should hope you're not going to give it a go."

"I'm not! It's just, Arya did something earlier and I wanted to know what. And I found out what it was," he closed the book. "So, yeah."

Vanir just looked at him, then at the mountain of books beside him.

Aksel blushed. "Yeah, I should put those away," he coughed and took half of them under his arm. "So, I'm gonna." He turned around sharply and tried to remember where he had found them all. Damnit.

"Try the next row, third shelf from the top," Vanir drawled.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," he said and stalked over to said bookcase. Damn, Vanir had been right. That shelf was riddled with spell books. _Someone_ must have spent a lot of time in there. And Aksel was officially staying clear of the library from now on.

"How old are you?" Vanir asked when he walked back to pick up the rest of the books.

Aksel nearly dropped them in shock. What? "What?"

"How old are you?" Vanir repeated slowly.

"Um...why?" Aksel asked and wished he could have forced the blush away from his cheeks.

Vanir shrugged. Damn, why was it that everything he did seemed elegant?

"...I'll be twenty-one in April," he replied eventually and walked back to the bookcase.

It was silent for a minute. Aksel felt the blush fade away as he put the books back in their place.

"So you're eligible."

Aksel did drop the books this time. Thankfully he had put the rest away, so there had been only two. He cursed and picked them up. "Eligible? The fuck's that supposed to mean?" he muttered absent-mindedly and shoved the books into the shelf.

"You're legal and soon old enough to take a mate," the other said then.

"So?" Aksel ran his finger along the shelf. "I'm not very eager to settle down just yet. I'm young, yanno."

Vanir just grunted.

Aksel looked over at him. Vanir still hadn't taken his eyes off him. The blond scowled slightly and looked back at the shelf. Oh, he had shoved one book in upside down. He took it out and corrected it.

"Whatever. You had no right to ask me that. Yeah. So, how old are you, huh?" he blabbed.

Vanir smirked. Aksel wanted to slap himself for noticing how much more attractive it made Vanir look. "It's not any of your business," he replied with the smirk still in place.

Aksel snorted.

"I'm turning twenty-five," Vanir said next.

Aksel felt his eyes widen. Twenty-five? He was practically a spinster in elven years! Arya had mated with Nasuada the year she had turned twenty. Nasuada had been twenty-one, so according to elven customs it was legit since one of them was of elven-age.

"Wow, um, really?" he scratched his neck.

Vanir looked at him blankly. Ok, he was telling the truth.

"Oh," Aksel looked down. "But you know, that's cool, too. You're young. Yup. Not all of us have to have kids when we're nineteen like 'Agon."

Vanir crocked an eyebrow. Aksel blushed. He was blabbing again. He needed to stop doing that...somehow. Preferably soon.

"Or, you know, whatever," he grinned sheepishly.

Vanir didn't comment. Aksel scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna take off now. Maybe get some sleep," he began to slowly inch towards the door. "So...good night!"

And without further ado, he practically ran out of the room.

**::DRAWN::**

"This sucks!" he whined.

Saphira sighed tiredly. Eragon rolled his eyes as he rocked Ren in his arms.

After having stormed out of the room, Aksel had run to Eragon's room. Thankfully both Eragon and Saphira had been there. He had flopped down on the bed beside him and proceeded to nag about the situation he was in.

"But at least you know how things are now," Eragon said and put the sleeping Ren down in his crib.

"Well, yeah..."

Saphira took one of his hands. Aksel was suddenly reminded of when Arya had preformed the mind-clearing spell. "That's a good thing."

"But I can't do anything!" he pouted. "I have to wait around for him to get a friggin' clue. I'm gonna be celibate till _I'm_ twenty-five."

Eragon choked. Saphira blinked owlishly.

"Vanir's twenty-five?" Eragon asked quietly.

Aksel nodded.

"So?" Saphira shook her head and came back to her senses. "Thorn's twenty-six this year and I think Thorn said Murtagh will be turning twenty-five."

"...I feel like a kid," Eragon sat down on his bed heavily.

Aksel didn't blame him. He was a year older than Eragon and Saphira, and he still felt like a kid.

"It doesn't matter," Saphira said then. "We need to focus on Aksel now. Aksel and his newfound knowledge of submissiveness."

Eragon let out a soft laugh. Aksel glared at him.

"Aksel, look at me," Saphira said and squeezed his hand. Aksel did. She gave him a wink. "From what you told me, he's already taking an interest in you. He asked you how old you were and if you were single."

"But I, but-but -"

"No buts," Saphira narrowed her eyes. "For not having talked to you a lot, outside of the two check-ups he did on you after Murtagh's 'friendly' attack, he's acting awfully friendly. He's obviously interested in you."

"Yeah," Eragon nodded. "He does talk to you and explain things when he sees you don't understand them."

Aksel fiddled with the bedding.

"I could ask Thorn, but I think it's pretty obvious that he likes you," Saphira smiled softly.

"Then he's doing it all wrong! He's doing it the human way!" Aksel spluttered.

"...Because you can't be courted unless it's done the elven way?" Eragon frowned.

"He isn't human. He's half elf, half magician, or something like that," the blond crossed his arms. "And now he's -"

"He isn't courting you the human way," Eragon snorted. "That would require him giving you flowers and chocolate."

Aksel blinked. Eragon did have a point, even if the example he had used was the most cliché one ever invented.

"Maybe he's doing it the magician way?" Eragon suggested.

"No," Saphira shook her head. "He is doing it the elven way. Aksel just can't see it."

"Wha?"

"He's made sure you're of age. That's step one," the hydra explained.

"So next he'll be dancing and singing?" Eragon said and sniggered.

"No," Saphira nudged him. "That's the submissive way of enchanting guys."

"Wait, what?" Aksel spluttered loudly.

Eragon instantly covered Aksel's mouth with his hand. The brunet nodded towards the crib. Oh. Right. He had to stay quiet for Ren.

"Whoops. Sorry," Aksel grinned sheepishly. "But...Brom told me..."

"Yeah. He must have figured you'd be a submissive...for some strange reason," Saphira shrugged.

"Well, singing and dancing does seem girlish," Eragon said teasingly.

"Ha ha," Aksel glared at him. "Arya didn't do that."

"No, she just sang. And then she engaged in a dance with Nasuada," Saphira brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "That's the dominant female elf way of doing it."

"That was a mouthful," Eragon blinked.

Silence fell around them.

"...I'm not gonna sing for Vanir," Aksel muttered.

"We're not asking you to. In fact, I doubt you'll have to," the hydra winked.

"Blah," Aksel looked away.

"We're happy for you, Aksel," Eragon said suddenly.

The blond looked at them. Saphira smiled.

"I mean, you've been the odd one out lately. It's nice to see that you'll finally have someone," the brunet continued.

"But what about you?" Aksel asked.

"What about me?" Eragon smiled a little painfully. "I have Ren. I don't need anybody else." Saphira took Eragon's hand. Aksel clasped his shoulder. "I'll be fine. You two just concentrate on being courted."

Saphira blushed prettily. Eragon laughed softly. Saphira answered by nudging him harder.

Aksel watched the two fall into a mock-fight. Out of the three of them, Aksel was willing to bet that Saphira would be the first one to get settled.

How wrong he had been.

**::DRAWN::**

Despite having found the answers he had been looking for the day before, Aksel found himself back in the library the next day. Vanir had gone out early according to Brom, and he probably wasn't due back for at least a day. Therefore Aksel felt confident to step into Vanir's territory.

It had taken him an hour and a lot of searching, but he had finally found the book he was looking for. It was written in _Andelan_ by an elf. An elven book about elven mating. He had to have hit jackpot this time.

The hours flew by as he read. The next time he looked up, night had fallen and Murtagh was probably lurking around outside. Aksel closed the book with a sigh.

Saphira had been right. What Brom had told him had been the submissive male's way to let their intended know they were interested. From there on, he had read about the different kinds of mating rituals. Apparently there were slight differences in how you did it depending on the genders that were involved. It really was no wonder that his mother and Arya's mother hadn't been able to help him.

Aksel got up and put the book back in its place. He looked at the other titles for a while. Brom really had everything about magic, mythology and creatures in his library. Combined with the painting he had seen hanging by the vampire section, Aksel really wondered what was going on with the old man. Or what had gone on with him. No one just happened to have a painting of their nemesis and said nemesis' child in their home.

He ruffled a hand through his hair and padded in the direction of the kitchen. He walked past Saphira and Thorn talking quietly in the living room. Either they didn't care that Murtagh could overhear them, or they wanted him to. Aksel shrugged. It really wasn't his business.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down to eat. He closed his eyes and tried to sense everyone in the house. Eragon and Ren were in their room, Arya and Nasuada were in theirs, Brom was in his study and...Vanir was still gone. Aksel opened his eyes and continued to eat. Why Brom had a study _and_ a library was beyond him, but oh well.

Aksel finished eating and washed the cutlery he had used. He could still hear Saphira and Thorn speak as he put them away. He was just about to walk out when he saw Thorn slip outside. Saphira waved at him to join her.

"What have you been up to today?" she asked.

"Reading a bit more. Hey, did you know that the Teach has a painting of _him_ too?" Aksel asked and nodded towards the terrace doors.

Saphira's eyes widened. _Murtagh_, she mouthed. Aksel nodded.

"No, I didn't. That's...interesting," she licked her lips. "I wonder why."

Aksel just shrugged.

"Well, anyway, have you seen Vanir yet?"

"Nope. He's out of the house, remember?"

"Ah, right," Saphira nodded. "Maybe you'll see him later, then."

"Why do you think I'll see him later?" Aksel frowned.

"Maybe tonight is the night?" she winked at him.

"...For me or for you?" he crocked an eyebrow. He grinned when Saphira blushed. She shoved him and Aksel laughed.

"For you, you dork," she cleared her throat.

"Nah."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it," she stood up. "You never know."

"Speaking of which, since I'm tired of being in the spotlight..." he stood up too. "How're things goin' with you and your lover boy?"

Saphira blushed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the hallway and closed the door. "Speak a little louder, why don't you?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I have to ask! He's been here for weeks," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"...There has never been a right time. And I'll have you know that hydra mating is a very delicate procedure. I have to feel comfortable enough to leave Eragon here."

"...You have to leave?" he frowned.

"I can't very well turn into a dragon here, now can I?" she rolled her eyes. "Thorn has to challenge me, and to do that, we have to take a little trip. It will take two days max."

"But things have been very quiet lately," Aksel leaned against the wall.

"That's right. It's been too quiet," she bit her lip. "I don't want to leave Eragon just yet. Thorn wants to talk to Murtagh little more before we leave, so..."

"...You have a date?" he grinned.

"No!" she shoved him again.

Aksel sniggered.

"But he's the one that has to challenge me, and I know that he needs to talk a little more with Murtagh before he feels secure enough to leave him alone," Saphira explained. "That's why it's taken so long."

"So you really like 'im, huh?" Aksel smiled.

"Yes."

"Good for you!"

Saphira rolled her eyes, though there was a slight smile on her lips. "Now, run off and do whatever it is you do when you're alone. And spare me the details," she nudged him playfully.

Aksel crocked an eyebrow. "You think I'm gonna wank or get laid or somethin'?" he drawled.

"Or somethin'," she smiled and walked back into the living room.

Aksel walked away muttering about insane girls. There was a reason he had fallen for a **guy** after all.

**::DRAWN::**

Aksel decided that his friends and family, seeing as Arya was in on it too, were insane. When Eragon had first heard about his crush on Vanir, the brunet had explained the insanity of the situation quite nicely. And correctly. And now they were suddenly all for it?

Well, maybe they just wanted him to be happy?

Aksel spent the next two minutes trying not to laugh so hard that he'd risk falling off his bed. Happy with Vanir? That sounded horribly ironic...and like some lame daytime television show.

After the laughter had finally died down, he put on some music. He was in a creature mood, so 'dark' music it was. As long as that vampire didn't sneak inside his room to hear the music better, Aksel was happy. He had a bad feeling some of his music was right up Murtagh's alley.

Aksel felt himself relax as the first song began to play. He leaned against the headboard and bobbed his head to the tune. He opened his mouth to sing along when he remembered what that could lead to. He blushed and promptly shut his mouth. He'd just have to mouth along from now on...if he dared to.

He found himself humming along before he even knew what he was doing. He slapped a hand over his mouth and cursed himself loudly. But wait...Vanir wasn't there. Aksel laughed out loud. He flopped down on the bed with his arms around his stomach. His head was lying off the edge of the bed. Why was he keeping his mouth shut if the magician wasn't there? It wasn't like Vanir could hear it from miles and miles away.

But he could hear it from the doorway.

Aksel knew he should have scrambled upright, spluttered something or just generally reacted, but he didn't. There he was, lying on the bed and everything appeared to be upside down; especially the dark haired magician leaning against the doorframe.

"..._**Paynama**_," Aksel found himself saying.

"_**Paynama**_," Vanir replied.

Since when did he get so formal? Usually he said _**pay**_, the informal form of _**paynama**_. Hell, even when he had greeted Arya's mother he had said _hey_ instead of _hello_!

"...What are you doing?" Aksel bit his lip to keep himself from adding 'here' to the question.

"_**Kar lijhm delibte?**_" Vanir asked instead.

"What?" Aksel blinked.

"_**Kar lijhm delibte**_, Aksel?" Vanir repeated.

"_**Delibte?**_"

Vanir nodded.

"_**Ca**_," the blond asked and sat up. "Why -?"

"_**Kar lijhm delibte kir ejjin**_, Aksel?"

Aksel felt his breath catch. Vanir had just not asked what he thought he had asked. Nope.

"_**Kar lijhm delibte kir ejjin**_, Aksel? _**Sar ejjin**_," Vanir stepped into the room and closed the door.

He had read about this somewhere, he knew it. Vanir refused to talk to him unless it was in _Andelan_. That had to mean something!

"_**Sar ejjin**_," the other repeated and took another step into the room.

"I don't..." Aksel trailed off.

Vanir paused. Aksel could feel his heart beating. There was no misunderstanding the situation. Even if his human side was uncertain, his elf side recognized the signs. And no one joked about mating, especially not while using _Andelan_.

"Aksel."

He took a deep breath. To hell with it. "_**Ca**_," he said before he could change his mind.

Aksel must have blinked, for a second later Vanir was standing before him as opposed to on the other side of the room.

"_**Kar lijhm tumal?**_" Vanir asked huskily.

Well, damn if that tone didn't draw him right in. Aksel had to force himself not to lean forward. "_**Ca**_," he breathed.

He held his breath as Vanir leaned down to...kiss his forehead?

Aksel blinked up at him. But no, Vanir's lips had landed on his forehead and were now retreating. Well, to hell with that! Aksel leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Vanir paused.

Aksel let the contact linger for two seconds before pulling away. A hand reached out and grabbed the back of his head, stilling his retreat. Aksel felt the fingers tread themselves into his hair. Vanir's eyes slipped shut and he let out a sigh that ghosted across Aksel's lips. Aksel shuddered.

"Why did you kiss me?" Vanir asked quietly.

"Because you missed," he replied teasingly.

"What did you do?" Vanir stressed.

Aksel rolled his eyes. He poked Vanir's chest. The other's blue eyes opened slightly. "If you're uncomfortable with me claiming you, then bloody well claim me properly," the blond said dryly.

The eyes slipped shut again. Aksel didn't have time to blink before his lips were properly violated. A muffled moan left his lips. Vanir's hand tightened its hold and brought him closer.

Aksel threw his arms around Vanir's neck and tried to pull him closer. Vanir's tongue slid past his lips and Aksel swore he saw stars. Vanir pulled back and Aksel was ashamed to admit that a pained whimper left his lips.

Vanir smirked down at him.

"Oh, fuck you," Aksel snorted.

"Are you offering?" Vanir nudged their noses together.

Aksel blushed.

"And here I had heard all these rumours that you liked dirty jokes," the other commented almost teasingly.

"This is an entirely different situation, and you know it," Aksel said dryly.

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm doing this."

Before he could ask what Vanir had meant, Aksel found himself splayed on his back with the magician hovering above him. He didn't even have time to blink before he found himself being kissed.

**::DRAWN::**

Something felt very different about this kiss. The first one had been short, barely a kiss at all, and the second one had made his lips tingle. This one made his heart want to jump out of his chest.

Vanir's hand was still cupping the back of his head. The callused palm made his hairs rise and the fingers that were gently massaging his neck made his entire body hum. The tongue that was massaging his own made a few highly undignified noises leave his mouth. But what tortured him most was that those were the only parts of Vanir that were touching him. Their thighs were only barely brushing.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

It almost made him want to make him throw the ritual out of the window. Only almost, though. If he did, he knew he would scare Vanir away. So he would just have to endure it.

Aksel's hands were clenched into fists as they lay beside him. It was all he could to do force himself not to grab onto Vanir and bring him closer. He couldn't keep them from twitching, though. His right hand unclenched slightly and turned over.

A second later his arms were being held down beside his head and Vanir was no longer kissing him. Aksel stared up at him. Vanir stared back unblinkingly.

Aksel felt his breath catch. Strands of Vanir's hair were coming loose from the hair band and were falling into his eyes and around his face. Aksel wanted to reach out and brush them away, but couldn't. And he knew why. It wasn't just because Vanir was holding his hands down.

Vanir leaned down and nibbled at his slightly pointed ear. Aksel let out a soft hum. Vanir looked back into his eyes. Aksel nodded. The magician kissed him again.

Vanir left his mouth to kiss down his neck. The chimera let out a soft gasp. Vanir pressed his wrists down onto the bed even more before letting go. Aksel let them stay there as he felt Vanir reach down and slowly pull the t-shirt off his body. Aksel lifted his arms and torso when needed, but otherwise lay still. Vanir tossed it away and went back to kissing his neck.

Aksel's hands clenched onto the bedding. He could feel a warmth start to build up inside of him. It was slowly spreading inside his chest where his heart was already beating loudly. It crept up his neck and up to his ears. Vanir sucked on his pulse, and Aksel moaned.

Vanir left his neck and ran the flat of his tongue over one of Aksel's erect nipples. Aksel gasped. Vanir's hands finally started to move, softly running up the other's sides and down again.

Aksel felt the blush spread on his cheeks. It was like Vanir was worshipping him. That thought just made his heart beat even faster and louder.

The magician's hands left his sides and started to slowly pull down his pants. Aksel lifted his hips to help. Within a minute, he was laying there as naked as the day he had been born.

Aksel mourned the fact that Vanir was still clothed. What wouldn't he give to feel the other's flesh against his own? What wouldn't he give to grab onto the other and pull him closer? Another day he vowed he would do so.

His back arched in surprised when a callused hand closed around his member. When the hand started to move, the blond nearly saw stars. He desperately tried not to arch up in the touch, but couldn't. But thankfully Vanir seemed not to care. He only continued to pleasure the other.

Aksel tried to stop the moans that were leaving him, but they still slipped past his lips.

The air was getting hotter and thicker. There was something else in the air, but Aksel's mind was too clouded to figure out what it was. His hands gripped the bedding even tighter.

Dark hair was tickling his skin as Vanir bobbed his head, taking Aksel to new heights. Aksel had had foreplay before, hell; he'd even had sex before, but never like this. This was something else entirely.

Aksel's eyes flew open. He wasn't sure when he had closed them, but apparently he had. Vanir was staring back at him. The magician's eyes were unusually bright, even though the colour had noticeably darkened. Aksel just stared back.

The blond let out a shuddering breath. He nodded his head sharply. Vanir's eyes twinkled softly before he leaned down and mouthed Aksel's member again.

After what seemed like forever, Vanir finally started to undress. Aksel pushed himself up slightly and watched. The shirt went first, showing off a pale torso. A few scars marked his chest, but Aksel's eyes moved quickly to the arms. Dark tattoos seemed to light up in the dark. He couldn't make out what they said or stood for, but he stared at them nonetheless. That was, till Vanir's trousers fell.

Aksel's mouth dried up. Vanir's hipbones stood out in the dark, even more so because of the tattoos that was inked on top of them. It looked like an elven design, but Aksel couldn't be sure. The two branchlike lines ended a few centimetres above the groin. The blond continued to stare at them even as Vanir moved to crouch over him.

They still didn't speak. Vanir stared into his eyes until Aksel looked back. When Vanir leaned down, Aksel met him halfway and kissed him back.

The kiss started out slow, and Aksel was surprised when Vanir started to kiss him more deeply. Aksel did his best to respond, but Vanir's possessive touch was clouding his mind.

Still, when Vanir suddenly gripped his hips and flipped them over, Aksel noticed it. His thighs were spread over Vanir's, their groins just barely brushing. Vanir pushed himself up with one hand until he was sitting up with Aksel in his lap.

The blond blinked. He hadn't seen this coming. He had expected Vanir to just drive into him in the position they had been in. But Aksel wasn't complaining. In fact, he was pretty sure he was smiling.

Vanir let out a soft grunt. Aksel let him reach up and kiss his forehead without complaint. He then moved down to kiss his nose, then his lips. Aksel kissed back.

They continued to move in the dark. The air was getting thicker and thicker. Something new started to build up in Aksel's chest as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He knew what it was and let it come.

Not even a minute later, Aksel's vision turned white and he screamed as he came. Vanir let out a loud groan and climaxed as well. Aksel felt the warmth inside him pulse and break. A low hum spread inside of him until it circled in on his chest and dove into his heart. It pulsed once, softly, and then everything went back to normal.

He leaned his forehead against Vanir's and smiled. One of Vanir's hands slid up his sweat-slick back and cupped his neck. Aksel opened his eyes. Vanir smiled back and kissed him once, very softly. He didn't pull away completely afterwards.

"**_Malliah lihjm_**," Vanir breathed hotly against his lips.

Aksel shivered. "**_Malliah lihjm_**," Aksel whispered back.

Aksel felt the other smile against his lips. He licked Vanir's bottom lip and pulled back.

"What, you thought I was just messin' with you? 'm not that much of a whore. Gimme some credit," Aksel said teasingly.

Vanir stared at him blankly before promptly swatting the back of his head lightly. Aksel grinned widely.

"If you don't have anything intelligent to say, don't speak," Vanir said gruffly.

"What, now or always? Cos then I'd be sort of mute."

The dark haired male rolled his eyes. Aksel threw his arms around his shoulders and hugged him. After a short while, he felt Vanir hug him back. Aksel closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

Alright, so maybe they were different, but at that moment Aksel really didn't mind. He wouldn't have loved him otherwise.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** I have to admit that certain parts of this story were hard for me to write, the sex scene in particular. Apparently it is hard for me to see my dear Aksel in any sexual situations. You wouldn't think so, right? :laughs: But it was.

This is actually not how a usual sex scene with Aksel would have gone. Usually, if I were to picture it in my head, it would have been harder, rougher, but that wouldn't have fitted. But since this is the only mature scene I'll write with Aksel, I can only leave you to picture how it would have gone.

That said, I just wanted to say that I loved writing this story, despite a couple of hitches down the road. Aksel is always fun to write, and apparently even more so when I write in his POV. I'll miss doing it.

But that is all for now, guys! Look out for chapter two of _Now I've Seen It All_, though. It'll be posted within next week.

_**Andelan **_**Vocabulary:**

_Andelan_ – A language that is also called "Old Tongue". It's the language that Alagaësia and Surda spoke in the old days.

_Lahm av ejji stragm_ – means "Listen to my voice"

_Bhat lijhm kuel ejjin,_ Aksel? – means "Can you hear me, Aksel?"

_Ca_ – means "yes"

_Acp lijhme auken_ - means "Open your eyes"

_Ghalan_ – means "bitch"

_Paynama_ – means "hello"

_Pay_ – the less formal version of _Paynama_. Means "hey"

_Kar lijhm delibte?_ – means "Are you single?"

_Delibte _– directly it means "eligible", though in this situation it can be translated as "single"

_Kar lijhm delibte kir ejjin, _Aksel_?_ – means "Are you eligible for me, Aksel?"

_Sar ejjin_ – means "Answer me"

_Kar lijhm tumal?_ – means "Are you certain/sure?"

_Malliah lihjm_ – means "(I) love you"


End file.
